


La Vaca Lola

by penguinated



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, The Pacific (TV), The Pacific RPF
Genre: F/M, Latina!reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: A little blurb I wrote after seeing my niece this morning. Joe and his wife entertain their baby.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La Vaca Lola

_ La vaca Lola _

_ La vaca Lola _

_ Tiene cabeza y tiene cola _

_ La vaca Lola  _

_ La vaca Lola _

_ Tiene cabeza y tiene cola _

_ Y hace muu _

You heard your daughter giggle and scream with delight from the kitchen. Just as you entered, you saw her in Joe’s arms. He was spinning her around and dancing happily with her to her favorite song - La Vaca Lola - blasting from the Google Home. He was singing along dramatically to your daughter’s amusement. 

“Y hace muuuu!!” he finished, mooing extraordinarily like a cow. 

Your daughter released such a pleased little squeak it melted your heart. You chuckled and your husband at last turned to face you.

“You’re up!” he said. “Sorry if the music was too loud.”

You shook your head. “Not at all. I was up anyway.”

Earlier, after a restless night, you couldn’t get your daughter to go down for a nap. You became overwhelmed and emotional, and Joe finally told you he’d take care of Lina while you got a little bit of rest. You didn’t think you were ever more grateful for your husband than in that moment. You had gotten a solid hour. 

“Feeling better?” he asked. 

“Much,” you replied with a nod. “What are you two doing?”

“Having a little dance party,” he answered, grinning. “We just finished up lunch, but check this out.”

You cocked your head to the side and watched Joe hold Lina so that she was face to face with him. He smiled wide at her. 

“Gracias, que linda,” he cooed. 

She pressed her little lips right to the tip of his nose. You burst into laughter. 

“Oh my God!” you giggled. 

“I know!” he agreed. “Because we say that every time she kisses us, now she thinks it means we want a kiss!”

You shared in the laughter for a moment while Lina looked on, apparently proud to have made Mommy and Daddy so happy. 

“You try,” he said, handing her to you. 

She was still looking at Joe, so you tickled her tummy to get her attention. 

“Mira,” you said, and she faced you. “¡Gracias, que linda!”

She did the same. Her tiny mouth came forward and she kissed your nose. You and Joe could not stop laughing. You did it again, and again, she kissed your nose. It amazed you how babies interpreted things. You praised her for being sweet, and she took that to mean that was the name of the action. It was irresistibly adorable. 

“Have you eaten, mi amor?” you asked Joe. 

“Not yet,” he said. “You know what a task it is just to get her fed.”

You smiled. “I do. How’d you pull it off on your own?” 

“Distraction,” he said, and he held up the Elmo puppet that Lina absolutely loved. 

“Ah, I see,” you replied. You looked at Lina. “Did Daddy make you laugh, huh?”

She gurgled and then buried her face in your neck. You rocked her gently. Joe went to the fridge and retrieved a leftover slice of pizza from the previous evening. He slapped it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. 

“I had to burp her a bit after she ate,” he explained. “And she tried to burp me back.”

You chuckled again. “What a sweet girl.”

The microwave beeped and Joe got his pizza. 

“You want any, hun?” he asked. 

“Nah, I’m okay,” you assured him. “What did you feed her?”

“Her favorite,” he answered. “Sopa de pollo.” 

You grinned. When you and Joe decided to have a baby, you were adamant that they learn English and Spanish. So the whole nine months of your pregnancy, he worked hard on his Spanish. He knew enough to get by at your family gatherings and such, but he needed more if it was going to be a prominent language in your home. More than once, he commended your ability to come to the US and learn English as quickly as you did. Now, he spoke Spanish about half the time he spoke to Lina, especially if she was learning something new, like what the cow says.

Suddenly, she let out a grumpy whine and squirmed in your arms. 

“Lina!” you gasped, reacting quickly so she didn’t fall. “Que quieres?”

She reached out for Joe. You rolled your eyes. 

“Of course!” you cried with mock exasperation. “Daddy!”

Lina was without a doubt a Daddy’s girl. Any time Joe set her down, she cried. He took a quick bite of pizza and offered to take her. 

“Eat your lunch, baby,” you said. “I can hold her.”

“But she looks so sad,” he returned, pouting. 

“Da da da da da!” Lina added in agreement, arms still out toward her father. 

You sighed, but relented. Joe took her into his arms again and even though you were annoyed, it made you happy. You felt so lucky to have Joe in your life - as your partner and as the father of your child. You really couldn’t imagine parenting with anyone else. He picked up Elmo again. 

“Liiiiiiina!” he said excitedly, holding Elmo up to her face. His Elmo impression was uncanny, any it always thrilled your daughter. “Elmo looooves Lina! Om nom nom nom nom nom!” 

He made Elmo start “kissing” all over her while she smiled her wide, toothless grin and giggled.

In his Elmo voice, he began to sing again, “La vaca Lola, La vaca Lola -”

You joined in so you sang together, to Lina’s joy. 

“Tiene cabeza y tiene cola! La vaca Lola, La vaca Lola…”

Nothing made you happier than this - your little family. 


End file.
